List of M.C. characters
The Gang computer animated series features an extensive cast of characters created by Steve Marmel. It takes place in the same real life universe, though in an alternate timeline where some religious mythological creatures coexist with humanity. The series follows a group of teenagers in high school and their daily interactions with one another; the primary focus is McCrillis Nsiah, a skilled boxer and mixed martial artist fighter who works a full-time job in a secret youth exploration program as an undercover agent to fight against law enforcement and gang tyrannies. - Creation and conception Main characters 'McCrillis Nsiah' McCrillis Nsiah, commonly nicknamed M.C. (voiced by Toronto Dyckman), is the protagonist of the series. He is a black African-American teenage boy who lives in Crown Heights, Brooklyn of New York City. M.C. is also a skilled boxer and mixed martial artist fighter as well as a high school student, attending Transit Tech High School in East New York. M.C. works a full-time job in a secret youth exploration program as an undercover agent under his coach District Attorney Supervisor Brain Volckheim to fight against law enforcement and gang tyrannies. He keeps this as a secret from his family, friends, and school. As a result, he has been arrested numerous times and charged with minor crimes such as Disorderly Conduct, Resisting Arrest, and Obstruction of Government Administration. McCrillis frequently battles them out in court on his own through a lawsuit and at times becomes victorious in the end. He rarely attends school because of these circumstances. At school, M.C. is very unpopular and an outcast because his classmates harass him, particularly Dante McKenzie. At home, M.C. hardly socializes with his family and keeps to himself. His only friends are MaKayla Jefferson, Cheyenne Williams, Jaden Durand, Davon Delucruz, Haze Geetooah, Vaughn Hays, and Jonathan Castillo. 'Jonathan Castillo' Jonathan Castillo, commonly nicknamed Jay Jay (voiced by Antonio Octaviano), is the deuteragonist of the series. One of McCrillis' closest friends, he also lives in Crown Heights and attends Transit Tech High School in East New York. Jonathan is a light-skin Dominican-American teenage boy, lives with his parents Johanna and Willy, and two younger siblings Brianna and Jacques. He is very insouciant and easily manipulated but as the series progresses, he becomes noticeably more jaded and distant. He joined the Trinitario gang three times; first, to fit in with the crowd and become popular; second, for protection; and third, was forced to against his own will or else he and his family will be killed. McCrillis soon learns of his friend's gang affiliation and tries various drastic measures to get him out. Though McCrillis has a noticeable brotherly affection for Jonathan, however, he does not seem to feel the same way. 'Brian Volckheim' Antagonists Demons TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Harry Gonzales Terra Trinitarios Mook Makayla's Boyfriend (NTBALOS) Jay Jay's Girlfriend (NTBALOS) Kaiba Supporting characters 'G.A.L. Squad' 'MaKayla Jefferson' MaKayla Jefferson (voiced by Wafia Al-Rikabi) is McCrillis' surrogate younger sister and best female friend, as well as a medical volunteer and an occasional singer/rapper. She is also African-American, as her deceased parents were born in Ghana in West Africa too. MaKayla lives with her best friends and roommates Cheyenne Williams and Jaden Duran; together, the female teen trio are collectively known as G.A.L. Squad, a group name given to them by McCrillis when they use to attend P.S.189 prior to the start of the series. The three girls have a lasting sisterly affection for one another. MaKayla is the youngest as well as the most sensitive and maturest of her group, usually acting as a peacemaker and offering her peers advice. Occasionally, however, she is also capable of extreme rage when she experiences fear and can fight just as well as her surrogate older siblings can. Midway through the series' story, MaKayla took Felix Vasquez's four-year old daughter, TBA, in to live with her, Cheyenne, and Jaden, serving as an older sister figure and maternal figure towards TBA. 'Cheyenne Williams' Cheyenne Williams (voiced by ) is one of MaKayla's two best friends and roommates, and part of the G.A.L. Squad, as well as Rashein Smith's youngest cousin. The bravest and strongest of the group, a lesbian and tomboy, she also has total color blindness but is still able to adapt to life. Cheyenne used to live with her homophobic Christian-based religious parents, who kept her existence from the world and home-schooled her until they enrolled her in P.S.189 to which she began attending in the fourth grade where she met MaKayla, Jaden, and McCrillis. When Cheyenne came out to her parents during her final year in P.S.189 in the eighth grade, they revoked her freedom and moved away together to Asia; she soon ran away from her new home and moves in with MaKayla and Jaden. 'Jaden Durand' Jaden Durand (voiced by ) is Temera's younger twin sister, one of MaKayla's two best friends and roommates, and the unofficial self-proclaimed leader of the G.A.L. Squad. The oldest as well as the most outgoing and intelligent of the group, Jaden naturally appears as a mother to her peers; she is quick-thinking, logical, and analytical, but this can also make her very bossy and arrogant. However, Jaden is always willing to have a better idea and has the best interest of her surrogate younger sisters and the world at heart. Prior to the series' start, Jaden and Temera's mother died of alcohol poisoning during their infancy; Temera was left to fend for herself and Jaden, whom she often abused. With McCrillis' help, Jaden has severed all ties with Temera and moved in with Cheyenne and MaKayla. 'Devon Delacruz' 'Haze Geetooah' 'Ms. Fenelon' 'Brain McGee's squadron' 'SYEP' Other characters Reception